


Valkyrie

by iiamapoptartt



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Valhalla, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/F, Lesbian, Lesbian Romance, Longing, Romance, Sapphic, implied nsfw, soft, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiamapoptartt/pseuds/iiamapoptartt
Summary: “I seem to have run in a great circle, and met myself again on the starting line.”
Relationships: Eivor (Assassin's Creed)/Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Valkyrie

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to have some resemblance of a poem. Forgive me as this was a fast write, but enjoy!

_**Valkyrie** _

* * *

She’s a flash in the night. A breath in the wind. Small with words, though carries herself with a strong demeanour.

Hair the colour of frost touched roses, skin as fair as the fresh fallen snow, and eyes of emerald green. Lips soft like the pelt of a rabbit, lashes black and framing green hues like feathers of a crow, though a voice that belays her beauty, sharp as a knife.

All these things are what Eivor loves about her.

She always came in battle, clad in armour of silver, feathers splaying from her hips and to the floor. Feathers of white lay in her wake when she came, almost like a trail of stars. A flash in the sky, it was easy to miss unless you were looking for her.

Battles grew rough, not in their favour. She gave them aide. Descending from the heavens with such a speed, followed by Thor’s bolts of electricity. A sword of silver cut through foes with such a force, red decorating the metal body, though never touching her body or face, as if she was perfect.

She _is_ perfect…

Glaciers of Eivor’s eyes always watched her, seeing this… Goddess of death turn the tides of battle. The chaos would slow around them, this woman of pink tresses turning her head to look back at the shield maiden. When those emeralds met her own, Eivor always found herself freezing in place, unable to move.

And Eivor found herself growing obsessed…

With each battle that came, Eivor always watched the skies for her. She always came. In a flurry of feathers and lightning bolts, it wasn’t until one time did Eivor get a chance to speak. To talk to this woman from a world beyond her own.

“What is your name…?”

Green hues were calculating, but not hostile.

“Lightning…”

From there, they had grown close. Lightning stays after battles, the two exchanging words. Her stays became longer, gazes lingering beyond that of brief looks. And everytime, Eivor became breathless.

And they both grew obsessed

While the warrior goddess carries herself with such power, such grace… She is soft when the two were alone in the dwelling of the viking. She comes at night, armour disappearing in a flurry of crystals to show who she really was.

Eivor’s own normal demeanour was shed, the two finding warmth and comfort in each other’s arms, lips in an embrace of fervour.

In the night, they shared the feeling of ardor and desire. Lust took over, allowing them to freely explore each other in their most exposed forms. Scars told stories, each of them adored in an unspoken manor. They both lost themselves in the passion, uncaring for the world around them. Their voices, in many tones, filled the air of need, want, and endearment.

“I love you…”

In the morning, she never left, Eivor always finding the mysterious woman in the warmth embrace of her arms, sleeping softly. In the light of the dawn, her beauty was truly shown, and Eivor adored every bit of it.

When Lightning did wake, their eyes always met, both knowing that this was more than just a one time thing.

From there, they always met at midnight, but she always had to leave in the morning. Eivor wanted nothing but to always be at her side. However, Lightning was beyond her reach, but she always came.

Always.

So, Eivor always looked to the sky during battle, though not for the crow or raven of Odin’s aide in strength for their battle. She looked for the flash of pink, white feathers. Every time it stormed, Eivor knew it was her love to come give them a hand, always watching over her. Lightning…

She was her Valkyrie…


End file.
